


Im'pole'd

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Creampie, Dancing, Getting Together, Grinding, Heartache, Kageyama Is A Dick, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Out, Pole Dancing, Red Booty Shorts, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata is sad after a break up and goes out with his friends to a nearby club where he meets a pole dancer and then GETS TO KNOW said pole dancer.





	Im'pole'd

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor by Arctic Monkeys when I wrote this. 
> 
> I'm a little behind on stories right now because I'm at TsubasaCon in Charleston, WV all weekend. I'll catch up eventually. I'm really exhausted if I'm being honest, but can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> Thank you LevySutcliffe for helping me come up with a title.

Why Hinata decided to go out to a club with Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi is beyond him. No, it isn’t. Kageyama just broke up with him, saying he wanted to explore his sexuality more and maybe they could try again later if it didn’t work out.

Noya has been after him about leaving the dorm for more than classes and his job. The three kidnapped him tonight and brought him to the nearby club for a “night of chill”. At least the music is good and there are dancers on poles, in cages, and standing on high platforms to keep the bodies on the dance floor hyped up and moving.

The four men find their booth that Asahi has reserved in the VIP section. Good things come to those who date club owners like Asahi does. Of course, he has been steady with Daichi for five years now and is patiently awaiting a ring. It makes Shouyou’s heart squeeze with jealousy.

A drink slides in front of the redhead at the small table where he sits in the corner and he quickly gulps it down. The liquid is smooth and leaves a nice tingle in his throat. Someone refills his glass and he empties it again.

“Hinata, slow down. There is plenty but you should go easy for a while,” Daichi says from beside Asahi on the couch.

_When did he get here?_ Shouyou wonders as he nods, taking a sip from his glass and sitting it down. Movement from behind the club owner catches his attention and his eyes snap up to one of the pole dancers near their booth. He is blonde and lean and wearing a pair of candy apple red booty shorts with lipstick to match and winged eyeliner. Though he looks bored as he twirls around the pole, when his eyes land on Shouyou he offers the softest smile.

Any conversation happening around him is drowned out as the blood rushes in his ears. The music is background noise as he watches the blonde’s lithe body travel leisurely up the pole. The man makes it look effortless and Shouyou finds himself breathless at the display of dancing before him.

Music dies out and so does the dancer’s fluid movements. With a small wave at Shouyou, he walks off. “His name is Kitten and he is one of my newest employees,” Daichi whispers beside his ear making him jump in his seat.

“He is beautiful,” Shouyou breathes out as he finally looks over at his friend.

“And he’s single,” Daichi replies with a smirk before adding, “we are going to dance, do you want to come along?”

Downing the rest of his drink, Hinata agrees and follows the group to the dance floor packed with bodies. Its only then that he has time to feel the alcohol rush into his bloodstream. Shouyou feels as light as a feather as he moves to the bass pumping through the soles of his shoes. He is no slouch at dancing either even if its because of Mr.-Dance-Major Kageyama taught him.

Feeling free for the first time since his break up, Hinata allows himself to get lost in the rhythmic noise that presses in on him on every side. All of his great thoughts come to a halt when he sees Kageyama through a gap in the crowd, grinding on a girl while his lips stay glued to her own. Shouyou’s heart cracks all over again and he turns away, about to leave when he comes face to face with the blonde dancer from earlier. Kitten, as Daichi called him, looks the same except he is wearing dance flats and a black mesh shirt.

“Can we dance together? I’ve been watching you,” he says to Hinata, leaning in close to be heard. The scent of oranges and mint tickle Shouyou’s senses as he nods, taking in another deep breath.

Kitten wastes no time in hooking an arm around the redhead’s neck and pressing against him, moving his hips in the most indecent circle that ever existed. Flashing an easy smile, Hinata wraps an arm around the blonde’s waist and rolls his hips as a return gesture. Both men fall into a steady rhythm, reading each other’s body language and moving accordingly.

Somewhere along the stream of music, Shouyou tangles his fingers in Kitten’s blonde locks as they press ever-closer together. Neither is sure who initiates the first kiss, but they don’t care as they explore one another with fingertips and tongue.

Shouyou blissfully misses Tobio staring at the lecherous display on the dance floor, opting to breathlessly say yes to Kitten’s proposal of going back to the VIP booth. They resume their earlier activities on the couch.

“What’s your name?” Kitten asks through gasps for air.

“Shouyou. You?” Even though he already knows it, it’s still polite to ask. He is nothing if not a gentleman.

“Kenma.” Hinata isn’t sure if he should feel as lucky as he does about getting the pole dancer’s real name, but he does. They resume grinding together, breaths mingling as they lock lips again. It feels good and right to Shouyou and he doesn’t have to wonder if it does for Kenma because the blonde says, “follow me.”

They end up in the infamous hallway. As long as whatever happens in the hallway is legal, Daichi looks the other way. Hinata barely glimpses the other couple in the dimly lit hallway before he has Kenma against the wall. Muscled thighs wrap around his waist and he holds tightly to them.

Keeping his voice barely to a whisper between them, Hinata says, “I have to admit that I’ve never done this before, hooking up, I mean.”

“I haven’t’ either but I want you so bad.” Red booty shorts are pulled down, exposing Kenma’s ass. “I’m ready Shouyou, please fuck me.”

Possible consequences be damned, Hinata lets go of the dancer long enough to clumsily pull his dick out of his jeans and stroke himself a few times, slicking himself up with his precum. Kenma’s ass is tight and hot as it sucks him in inch by inch. Now he can understand why Kageyama enjoyed fucking him. The feeling alone is heavenly, and he hasn’t even pulled out yet. Kenma’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders and he is moaning softly.

Pulling out almost brings Hinata to his knees as the drag of his dick inside the sexy blonde that’s wrapped around him shoots pleasure through every nerve in his body. Not one to overthink things, Shouyou follows his instincts, moving in ways that feel right, especially when Kenma’s sounds become louder and more needy.

Hinata kisses the bare chest in front of him before wrapping his lips around one of Kenma’s nipples to lick and suck it teasingly. From the way his lover shivers against him, he knows that action is very wanted so he takes the other nipple in his fingers and tweaks it.

“Shou,” Kenma whines.

“Touch yourself,” Hinata grits out, feeling himself near the edge of orgasm.

The dancer does as he is told, jerking himself off as Hinata fucks into him with reckless abandon. Shouyou tips over the threshold first and spills himself into Kenma who follows seconds later, making a mess of the red booty shorts between them. Shouyou rests his head against Kenma’s chest as he wills his breathing to slow down.

“Please tell me it doesn’t end here, Shouyou.”

Hinata can hear the blonde fine, but the other couple in the hall has caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Tobio stands there staring at him in shock as his lady friend puts herself back together. Except Hinata’s heart doesn’t squeeze or break, it just keeps up the rapid beating it started after seeing Kenma.

Looking up at the dancer he is still balls deep in, Shouyou smiles warmly and answers, “Not a chance, Kitten. I’m keeping you all to myself.”


End file.
